Nonambar News - FLP sells out lusting for Government
Nonambar News - FLP sells out lusting for Government. FLP Sells out lusting for Government Spot. With the shock announcement of a Brandt administration being placed in Corrintrin we at Nonambar News thought it important to note how exactly such had come about. Whilst it was believed that the Popular Republican Movement and Centre Party would back Mr Brandt, the unlikely partner the Federal Liberal Party also chipped in. Maintaining very different policies to those possessed by their coalition partners the Federal Liberal Party might feel out of place to many people who look upon this coalition set to seize the reigns of government. Quite simply put the reason this seems odd, is because it is. The Federal Liberal Party as previously mentioned does not agree with the socialist party and its spending spree, but has decided to back them despite such incompatible policies. We believe this is the case because the Federal Liberal Party has remained a shadow of its former self ever since the election of 567AER where the party drastically lost 14% and they’ve been dropping ever since. Another 1.5% down in 571 and another 2% down in the most recent election. The simple truth for this is that the Federal Liberal Party is no longer appealing to the public because of its inactivity in the chamber and unwillingness to cooperate on policy issues, the party being notorious for crashing coalitions at the first sight of weakness. It seems to some that the Federal Liberal Party has finally caved in and will do anything to be in government granting it some sense of legitimacy, even if that means selling out its principles for a minor role. We approached several people who had this to say: Participant One: ‘Who?’ Participant Two: ‘If I’m honest with you I can’t tell you much about the FLP, they were big when that Crest fella was around, but since then they’ve dropped off’ Brandt declines to pass Nonambar Agreement first. The Socialist Party leader and now Imperial Chancellor, Willy Brandt, has declined to propose the Nonambar Agreement as his first act of Parliament despite proclaiming that his party is the only party that stands by the referendum results seen in Hastiga and Veldunium on the measure of independence. The news was leaked from the Hastigan State Government who expressed their deep disappointment about Mr Brandt’s unwillingness to provide clarification on the issue stating that he cannot give a ‘precise timetable’ as matters currently stand. It is believed that millions across Hastiga voted for the Socialist Party because of their promise to finally allow Hastiga to leave the Falleen Empire and take it’s democratically chosen place as a dominion under the Imperial Crown. A situation far similar to that of the Kingdom of the Straits. It is currently unknown how people will respond. Further Polling: If there was another Hastigan Independence Referendum would you vote for: Hastiga to become an independent dominion under the Falleen Crown: 61% HJastiga to remain a state within the Empire of Falleentium: 39% Category:The Imperial Constitution